


if you give a bear some honey

by justthatfeeling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hybrids, Love, M/M, Smidge Of Angst, chankai as kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthatfeeling/pseuds/justthatfeeling
Summary: Puppy hybrid Chanyeol meets bear hybrid Jongin. Cuteness ensues.





	if you give a bear some honey

**Author's Note:**

> still dying without the exo comeback. 
> 
> Decided to write some cuteness, please enjoy!

 

  


Chanyeol knows mama will be upset with him for disappearing from the campsite like this, but he just saw the biggest frog in his life and _it’s hopping away_ so he _has_ to chase it.

 

The sun shines down brightly through the gaps between the tall trees overhead as Chanyeol gets close enough to touch the slimy little frog before it continues to hop away at the last second. The little boy lets out an amused giggle at the silliness of the frog.

“Wai for me! I jus wanna be friens!” Chanyeol says delightedly when his little chubby hands make contact with the slick surface of green, the little frog escaping again.

 

The little puppy hybrid isn’t watching his surroundings very well so when the little green amphibian jumps into the pond in front of them, Chanyeol almost falls in too. 

“See you tomowo Mr.Fog!” he calls out hopefully, small arm extended in a wave at the swimming frog.

When the frog is gone Chanyeol huffs in pout _he tried so hard!_  Backing away from the glistening surface of water he shuffles tail a little droopy, along the dark grass until he reaches dirt again.

 Chanyeol meanders along the little dirt path lined with trees, he comes across a long stick that he decides would be perfect for roasting marshmallows so he takes it with him. The path is empty but Chanyeol's brown floppy ears twitch at every sound, birds chirping high above, the rushing of the creek in the distance, the flitter of grasshoppers, the sound of cryi-

Little feet pause on the dirt as Chanyeol tries to focus on the sound of a soft crying. It appears to be coming from the side of the path that goes deeper into the woods.

“HEWO?”Chanyeol shouts cupping his small hands around his mouth. He turns to the side of the path steping forward until he’s wrestling with some thick bushes. “Is anybudy dere?” he grits out as he’s poked and wacked in every direction with the small branches. He stumbles out of the thick wall of bushes backwards landing on his bum, luckily not his tail.

Standing up a little wobbly he turns around and sees the source of crying, though it’s stopped at his entrance. A small boy about his age is crouched at the base of a tree, knees scraped and tear tracks running down his cheeks, big curious eyes watching Chanyeol. He runs over to the boy.

In closer proximity Chanyeol now sees the fluffy little ears upon the top of his head. “Yoah  a bear ahnt you!” Chanyeol exclaims excitedly. “I nevah met a bear befoe! I’m a puppy! My name is Chanyeol!” the boy spins around so the bear hybrid can see his wagging tail. The unknown boy lets out a small laugh at the sight.

“What’s your name?” Chanyeol asks when the bear boy only continues to stare at him.

“Jongin” he whispers softly.

“Why did you cry?” Chanyeol asks trying not to get distracted by how soft Jongin’s ears look. _Not like a real bear_ Chanyeol thinks, they’re like a teddy bear so perfect and round and fluffy. Chanyeol can’t wait to see his tail.

“I-I falled climbing da tree,” Jongin whimpers as tears start pooling in his eyes, recalling the hurt of the fall. “I don know where my mama is” he cries. 

“Hey, I wiw help you!” Chanyeol says reassuringly. He digs his hand into his pocket and pulls something out hidden in his palm. “Have dis, mama say I eat too many but dae are sooo yummy!”

Chanyeol watches as Jongin gets to his feet all by himself. Chanyeol is a bit taller. Taking the bear cubs hand he exchanges the candy in his own. Jongin’s eyes practically glow. There is a clear plastic wrapper containing a golden little honey bee candy inside. Jongin breathes-in in delight just staring at it.

“Here lem me open it for you.” Chanyeol takes it in his hands and tears the plastic open grasping the golden candy. “Open wide,” Chanyeol instructs opening his own mouth comically wide. Jongin parts his own pouty lips and Chanyeol pushes the candy in like a coin through a slot giggling at Jongin’s cuteness.

When the boy tastes the candy he scrunches his features cutely and he stomps his little feet on the ground rapidly letting out a pleased humm.

“All bettea?” Chanyeol asks hopeful.

 Jongin just nods.

 “Come wif me, my mama wiw help you” Chanyeol offers, holding out his hand for the other to take. He does.

They scrape their way back through the bushes and Chanyeol picks up the long stick he hand left behind.

 “Dis is foa mashmellows” Chanyeol informs the other.

 “Wat dat?” Jongin asks confused.

“Sweeeeet squish!” Chanyeol says holding out his hand, opening and closing it like a crab claw as if he were squishing a large marshmallow.

 “I hav one too?” Jongin asks, big brown eyes looking to Chanyeol.

 “Mmmhmm I share”Chanyeol nods resolute.

  
Getting back to Chanyeol’s campsite takes longer than it should as the pair stop several times chasing things or observing bugs. When they do arrive Chanyeol’s mother looks one breath away from a heart attack.

 “Mama” the little pupp calls hesitantly.

 Instantly his mother rushes over scooping him up into her arms, smothering him.

 “Oh thank god!” she gushes out in relief. Setting him down Chanyeol stares up at his mother with his big almond eyes, chubby cheeks and too big ears human and puppy alike. How could she possibly be mad at a face like that.

 “Park Chanyeol you worried me to death! You can’t go off like that on your own! It’s too dangerous!” She frets.

 “Sowy Mama” Chanyeol says with droopy ears, staring down at his race car sneakers.  

 She hunches down a kisses his head right between his two silky ears and that’s when she notices Jongin hunched down in a ball a few steps behind Chanyeol.

 “Yeol honey, who’s this?” She asks stepping closer to the little bear.

 “Nini! He was in da woods! He hut himself” Chanyeol explains.

 “Maybe I should have a look, we can clean the dirt off his cuts” His mother suggests. So Chanyeol takes Jongin’s hand and leads him into their rented log cabin.

 

Jongin cries a bit when Chanyeol’s mother cleans the cuts because it stings, but he cheers up when she places colorful band-aids over the red scratches.

  
  
She discovers over dinner that the little bears name is Jongin, not Nini as Chanyeol has taken to calling him. When dinner is over and the boys are distracted she makes a call to the park rangers to see if they can find Jongin’s family. When she’s off the phone she goes and finds the boys.

 “Hello you two, are you having fun?” she asks pleasantly.

 “Yes!” Chanyeol answers happily from his place with Jongin and a mess of toy cars on the floor.

 “Good. I’ve asked the park rangers to look for Jongin’s family” She gently tells the pair.

 “Mama?” Jongin asks as his fuzzy little ears flick.

 “Yes Jonginnie we’re getting your mama.”

 “We hav to eat mashmellows fist!” Chanyeol jumps up hurriedly running to find the bag of white perfection. Chanyeol’s mother laughs when the small boy returns carrying the bag as big as him full of large white marshmallows.

 “Alright, I’ll get the fire going” she says with a smile.

  
The small pair huddle by the fire as Chanyeol’s mother helps them roast the marshmallows without them burning into flaming torches of sugary death.

 When the marshmallows are a perfect golden yellow both boys reach their hands out to carefully pull them from the long stick.

 One bite of the white goodness and the little bear cub wiggles with joy, the sugary fluff warming his belly even if the majority of it ends up on his face and hands.

Before the boys eat too much sugar Chanyeol’s mother takes them inside to wash up. Leaving them in front of the old television watching a disney movie in a fort of blankets, as her phone rings.

 

The park rangers found Jongin’s family but they aren’t able to pick him up until morning.

Chanyeol’s mother assures them it’s perfectly alright for the bear cub to stay the night, knowing Chanyeol will be so happy.

 When she returns to the living room Jongin is laying on Chanyeol as the puppy strokes his round ears. _Too cute._

  


Chanyeol smooths the soft fur of Jongin’s ears between his little fingers as they watch the animated characters on the television. Jongin yawns quietly and Chanyeol watches as the little bear’s tail twitches with the yawn.

 “Your my bes frien Nini” Chanyeol whispers to the small bear.

 “Mine too” Jongin answers thoughtfully.

 They fall asleep before the movie ends.

  
  


When Jongin awakens he’s in his car seat looking at his mother and father, three brothers taking up the rest of the car. _What about Chanyeol?_

 The immediate knowledge that he was taken without saying goodbye has the little bear bursting into tears catching the attention of his family.

 “Jonginnie is awake” Joonmyeon states looking sheepish.

 “Yeollllll” Jongin cries out with tears like a fountain.

 “Shh it’s alright sweetie, I have Chanyeol’s phone number okay? You can keep in touch, his family lives in the city too.”

 At that Jongin stops like the flip of a switch. “Can we talk now?” Jongin wonders wiping his tears with the backs of his hands.

 “Sure sweetie, I’ll call.” With that his mother takes out her cell phone and punches in the keys before passing the phone to Joonmyeon to help Jongin. The little bear holds the phone to his ears as it rings.

 “Hello?” A woman’s voice answers.

 “Is Yeol dere?” Jongin requests, eager to hear from his friend.

 “Oh Jongin! Of course.” The line goes quiet for a minute and Jongin can hear some voices in the background before a loud yell comes through the line.

 “NINI!” It’s Chanyeol, he sounds so excited Jongin can imagine the boy’s tail wagging rapidly.

 “Yeol!” Jongin calls cheerily “Miss you.” The little bear tears up again and Chanyeol can hear him sniffle.

 “Don cry Nini” Chanyeol says warmly, “Look in your pocket!”

 Jongin gets Junmyeon to hold the phone up for him as he digs in the front pouch of his overalls feeling some lumpy things. He pulls out his little hands to find more golden honey bee candies.

 Chanyeol hears the little bear’s surprised intake of breath. “I lef some for you” the puppy says happily.

 “Fanks yeollie!” Jongin says with a happy smile, but stuffs the little bees back in his pocket for later.

  
  


Later arrives and Jongin only eats one candy when he really misses Chanyeol’s goofy laugh and big brown ears. He falls asleep with the lingering sticky honey in his mouth and dreams of chasing butterflies with a certain bright eyed puppy.

  


* * *

 

Chanyeol doesn’t ever forget about the fuzzy little bear he met that summer. They both were so young at the time and like anything they got swept up in life, growing up, attending school. Anytime he sees a teddy bear or one of those little bear shaped honey bottles a warm unsettled feeling of longing washes through him like a dry desert heat. The absence and need of Jongin.

 

* * *

 

Jongin never ate all those candies. One still sits like a treasured artifact in a museum upon his worn wooden desk, carefully distanced from his journal and tetering pile of manga. Wherever he goes he looks for brown floppy ears and an eye crinkling smile.  


* * *

  


The nerves don’t stop sending annoying tingles through Chanyeol’s body as he walks across the lush green lawns of his university campus, bags in tow. He tries to inhale the fresh scent of the nearly approaching autumn air and keep his nerves at bay but it’s hard. This is a completely new experience for him, starting uni, moving into a dorm with a stranger, being away from home.

By the time he’s carried his stuff up four flights of stairs and arrived outside his room door _88,_ he’s ready to collapse. With haste he jams his room key into the lock and throws everything into the room just wanting to collapse on his bed for a few moments.

After he’s collected himself he gets off the mattress and notices the other half of the room has mostly been set up. The other bed has been made some manga stacked on the little shelf on the wall along with some medals. Chanyeol wanders by the desk to pick up his bags when something catches his eye in a glint of sunlight.

Moving closer Chanyeol spies the cause of distraction. _No way._ He picks up the small clear plastic encasing a slightly damaged looking golden bee candy. _Could it-_

 Just then the door swings open Chanyeol turns, candy in hand, to see whoever must be his roommate.

 “Hey! Don’t touch that!” The guy says in warning looking concerned.

 

Chanyeol would recognize those perfect fuzzy ears anywhere. “Nini?” he asks incredulous look upon his face. His heart begins pounding wildly in anticipation. A beautiful boy now in the place of the tiny bear he once knew, the golden honey of the candy now out shined by the refined glow of sun kissed skin. The same plush lips and toffee eyes, but now paired with graceful cheekbones and a strong jaw. Pink hair and lithe frame all standing before him.

 The boy looks from Chanyeol’s hand to his face, a sudden look of realisation donning upon him.

 The only thing Chanyeol hears is a soft “Yeol?!” before he finds himself with his arms full of the bear hybrid being hugged like a koala. He laughs happily at the warm embrace feeling his heart soar. _Things like this just don’t happen!_

 Jongin’s arms are tight around him as they inhale each others scent Chanyeol smelling of summer car rides into the sunset, warm laundry out of the dryer, a rootbeer float, marshmallows. Jongin of ripe peaches, naps in the sun, a newly opened book, honey.

 Chanyeol gently releases Jongin when he hears a sniffle. Looking down at the face in front of him are glassy eyes staring right back.

 “I’ve missed you so much” Jongin whispers, looking into Chanyeol's familiar chocolate eyes as a perfect smile reveals itself on the taller’s lips.

 “I’ve missed you too.”

 Something settles in the air and Jongin surges forward pressing their lips together, surprised at first Chanyeol doesn’t move until Jongin pulls back to look at him completely anxious. Chanyeol’s hands reach up and take gentle hold of Jongin’s face before he leans in this time melding their mouths together accepting of the budding love between them.

 All Chanyeol can manage between the tender love of Jongin’s lips is a breathy, “You taste like honey.”

  


END

  


**Author's Note:**

> If you made it here, thank you! <3


End file.
